Who knew Toshirou could sing?
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Toshirou is convinsed to sing the songs 'Hey juliet' and 'Uptown Girl' at a pub over in the real world.Matsumoto invited karin & ichigo without telling the captain. Hitsukarin love fiction. one shot. warning ooc toshirou


Who knew Toshirou could sing

_Who knew Toshirou could sing?_

"Sing it."

"No."

"Sing it."

"No."

"Sing it."

"For the last time no. I am not going to sing anything."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to tell Karin-san that you are in love with her and that I found you stalking her." Matsumoto declared in a sing-song voice.

"W-WHAT! I am _NOT _in love with Kurosaki's sister." Toshirou denied.

"Oh I think you are, strike that, I _know _you are. Come on, it's not like you'll ever see any of these people again." Matsumoto said as she glanced around the pub they were at. It was karaoke night and Matsumoto was trying to convince her captain to sing something.

"F-fine." Toshirou gave in. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Umm, either hey Juliet or uptown girl. You know what, just do both." Matsumoto decided as she shoved the young white haired boy on the stage and prepared the songs for him.

--

"Ichigo, why did you bring me here?" Karin hissed as her brother Ichigo pushed her in the small pub.

"Well sorry. Somebody from soul society told me to come and to bring you with me." Ichigo explained. Karin sighed and looked up to the stage as some music started. She gasped when she seen it was Toshirou Hitsugaya. The young soul reaper who helped her win her soccer game a few months ago. She never thought she'd see him again.

--

As the music stated, Toshirou looked to the wall opposite of him to see a big blue screen with words slowly appearing. He started singing.

**Hey Juliet  
(Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me, yeah  
I hear your friends talk about me, yeah  
So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh  
When you got me  
Where you want me**

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
'Juliet, why do you do him this way'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me, yeah  
I hear your friends talk about me, yeah  
So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say 'forever'  
For us to hang together  
So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet  
(Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey, hey, Julieeet  
(Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey, Julieeet)

Everybody cheered. Very very loudly. Some of the girls even passed out from Toshirou's singing along with his cuteness. Karin seen them and thought 'Ch, pedophiles.' Though she too thought he was an amazing singer and he was pretty damn cute. Ichigo didn't even notice it was Toshirou that was singing. He was to busy looking around the pub for Matsumoto, the shinigami that invited him. He spotted her a few seconds after the song ended and pulled Karin by the wrist over to the table Matsumoto was sitting at. Ichigo took a seat and pulled Karin down in the one next to him. "Oh hey guys. Glad you could make it." Matsumoto said and soon switched her gaze to only Karin. "Sooo, Karin, what did you think of that last song?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"It was amazing!" Karin said as she turned her head slightly to be able to keep an eye on Toshirou. "Is there anything he can't do?" She wondered.

"Yea, cook. The last time he made dinner, it moved. And it wasn't ever alive or anything. It was salad." Matsumoto replied as she recalled the one day so many years ago when she had been sick. Matsumoto didn't like soup, so when she didn't feel like working and faked a sick day, she always had somebody make her salad. After Toshirou's cooking she never faked sick again. Karin laughed at the thought of Toshirou cooking. She wasn't that great a cook either, but at least she could make non-moving salad. A few moments later some new music started.

**Uptown girl**

**She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why**

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

Shell see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I cant afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
Shell understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then Ill win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
Shell say that she's mine

Shell say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

**  
My uptown girl  
****Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl**

Toshirou finished and walked off stage towards his and Matsumoto's table. He didn't notice Karin and Ichigo because when he was singing he was avoiding meeting Matsumoto's eyes, and now the crowd was too tall. When he got there he finally noticed Karin and Ichigo. When his eyes settled on Karin his face turned bright red. "K-Karin, Ichigo, what are you guys doing here?" He asked highly embarrassed.

"Matsumoto invited us." Ichigo tattled. Toshirou turned toward Matsumoto and was about to run and kill her when he felt somebody wrap their arms around his neck and squeezed their body against his. He didn't even have to look down to know it was a girl.

"Toshirou you're an amazing singer!" Karin exclaimed. Toshirou liked the feel of her body against his very much. His blush brightened even more at her complement.

"Be careful Karin, He might just pass out." Matsumoto warned noting his bright red face. Karin let go immediately just realizing what she had done.

"_I _do not faint!" He shouted at Matsumoto.

"Oh, you want to bet? Kiss Karin on the lips and stay standing and I'll do all the paperwork for a week." Matsumoto bet. He was about to decline when he felt something warm over his lips. He realized that Karin was kissing him. Before he got a chance to respond to the kiss Karin pulled away.

"W-why'd you do that?" Toshirou asked.

"Cause I didn't doubt you, and if Matsumoto does the paperwork you can spend a whole week playing soccer with me." Karin grinned. Matsumoto sighed. Sure she'd have to do the paperwork for a week, but the picture she just took was so worth it.

"Hey Karin, could you come over here for a second, I have to tell you something." Matsumoto said. Karin nodded and moved over buy Matsumoto's side of the table. Matsumoto pulled her mouth near Karin's ear like she was about to tell a secret when she suddenly screamed "Hitsugaya-taichou loves you!"

"W-what!" Karin screamed.

"Oh really, well Karin loves him too." Ichigo said calmly.

"I don't love him, and he doesn't love me." Karin responded. Matsumoto sighed and pulled out a tape-recorder. She pressed the play button and a woman's voice came on.

'Hitsugaya-taichou is probably going to kill me if he found out I'm doing this, but I'm going to do it anyway. I've always wondered what Hitsugaya-taichou says when he thinks nobody is around, so I'm going to hold this up to the door and slip a small microphone under the door.' Matsumoto's voice said over the tape-recorder. A few seconds later a sigh could be heard and then somebody probably Toshirou started talking 'I can't believe I fell in love with a human. Kurosaki's little sister none-the-less.' Then Matsumoto clicked the recorder off. Hitsugaya turned even redder than before. Ichigo reached into his bag and pulled a small book out. Karin recognized it as her diary. Ichigo flipped through a few pages until he came to the particular one he was looking for. He started reading at the top of the page.

"Dear Diary, I just met the coolest person yesterday. His name is Toshirou Hitsugaya. He has blue-green eyes and spiky white hair. He gets really angry when you mock his height. I met him when he stopped my soccer ball from rolling into the street. The next time I seen him was after I agreed to a soccer match against a bunch of middle schoolers. We needed somebody else to have even the slightest chance of winning, so I asked him. At first he declined, but then, today, during the match he helped us win. Then randomly a hollow came out of the sky. It was huge. I tried to hurt it with my soccer ball like I did to the other one a few months ago, but it had no effect on him. Then, just before the hollow punched squished me, Toshirou turned into a shinigami and saved me. He is so cool and cute! I can't stop thinking about him. I think I actually fell in love with a soul reaper." Ichigo finished reading. Karin blushed just as much as Toshirou and they both refused to make eye-contact.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Matsumoto said as she pulled Ichigo away.

"K-karin, it's true, I do love you." Toshirou affirmed. Karin smiled.

"I love you too." She replied. Toshirou smiled too. They both slowly closed their eyes and shared a soft and sweet kiss. "So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" Karin asked. Toshirou laughed slightly.

"You bet." He said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

/

_**This is my second hitsukarin fanfiction.**_

_**My first on isn't done though, I need one more chapter for that one.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
